


Paratrooping Into Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dildos, M/M, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean has a long layover on his way to see Sam graduate, he gets picked up in a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'Paratrooping/banging for roof'
> 
> Most of the 50 Reasons to Have Sex stories were supposed to be one shots. This one just got a little out of hand. I blame my muse.

Dean was flying to see his brother graduate from Stanford. He’d used all his vacation time and all of his money just getting the airline ticket. Now he had a fifteen hour layover because he’s only been able to afford the bargain basement tickets. He’d only made it as far as Denver.

He grabbed his bag, and went outside the airport. He didn’t much like the idea of trying to sleep in one of those uncomfortable chairs. He really needed someplace to crash, but he didn’t know a soul here. Looking up and down the street, he saw a bar, and walked to it. He had enough money for a couple of shots anyway. 

When he got closer, it became obvious that it was a gay bar. Never one for being picky when it came to sex, he walked in and sat at the bar. The bartender came for his order and he told the guy to just give him a draft. He figured he could afford a few of them.

He was looking around, when a sex god walked in and sat down next to him. That was all he could think, ‘sex god.’ The guy had messy dark hair that looked like he’d just had a roll in the hay, what looked like a gorgeous body and blue eyes that Dean could get lost in.

Dean smiled at the guy and said, “Hey.” 

The guy smiled back and it lit up the room. “Hey yourself.”

Dean struggled to think of something to say. “Uh, you come here often?” He facepalmed in his mind.

“Yeah, actually I do, but I’ve never seen you in here before.”

Dean took a swig of his beer. “I’m just in town for a layover. On my way to Cally.”

“From where?” The guy seemed genuinely interested.

“Kansas. Um, Lawrence to be exact.”

“You didn’t get very far,” the guy chuckled.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, it’s the price you pay for bargain basement tickets.”

The guy laughed as well. “I’m Cas, by the way. Cas Novak.”   
Dean shook the guy’s hand and his stomach did a flip. “Dean. Winchester.”

“Well, Dean, can I buy you the next beer?’

The next four hours flew by. They talked about everything. Dean about his brother and his job and his car and his love of classic rock. Cas of his boring job, his many brothers and how much he’d love to see said car. By the end of the night, they were kissing.

When the bartender called out, “Last call!” Cas asked Dean if he wanted to come home with him.

“Oh fuck yes! Please.”

They got to Cas’ place and Cas was on him immediately. Kissing, fondling, pulling off his clothes on the way to the bedroom. Before he knew what hit him, they were naked in bed and Cas was on top of him. He kissed Dean everywhere, from his toes to the top of his head, giving great attention to both his nipples and his very hard, aching cock.

Dean was reduced to begging.

Smiling, Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He slid one into Dean, with Dean moaning and pushing back on it. Cas slowly worked his way up to three fingers and Dean was coming apart by the time he pulled them out. He got a condom and rolled it on, lubed it up and moved up over Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and then Cas pushed inside.

Dean gasped and tightened on it for just a moment, then relaxed. Cas pushed in a little bit more. Dean grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Then Cas bottomed out.

Dean felt every inch of Cas going into him. Cas was big, probably the biggest he’d ever taken, and he was really loving the way it felt. He moaned and said, “Move, please move…”

Cas pulled back and shoved in again, making them both groan.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight… I’m not hurting you am I?”

Dean just choked out a laugh and answered, “No, you feel…. Incredible.”

Cas took it slow, slower than Dean thought he wanted but he wasn’t capable of forming enough words to tell Cas that. His mind was strictly on where they came together. He wanted to grab his cock but Cas was pressed against him and there wasn’t room. But then again, the feeling of Cas’ belly rubbing Dean’s cock was… he realized he was going to cum. He struggled to tell Cas, hoping he got the message. When his cock erupted, he splashed them both with his cum. 

Cas felt Dean cum and his hole tightened down on Cas’ cock to the point where it was almost painful… almost but not quite. Then he relaxed and clenched again and Cas was coming too.

Cas thrust through his orgasm, groaning out Dean’s name. When it was over, he paused for a few beats, then pulled out. He sat back and rolled the condom off, tossing it into the trash. Then he sort of collapsed next to Dean.

When he caught his breath, he sat on the edge of the bed, then got up to go get something to clean Dean off. Dean watched him with eyes that seemed to be glowing. Cas realized just how beautiful Dean’s eyes were and smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Dean nodded.

Cas hurried to the bathroom, got a cloth and wet it. He wiped himself off, rinsed the cloth and returned to Dean. Cas wiped Dean off and then tossed the cloth onto the floor and laid back down next to Dean.

“I… I really enjoyed that.” Dean sounded very sincere.

“I did too. A lot.”

Cas pulled Dean closer and Dean curled up against him. He thought about how lucky he was that he met Cas in that bar. He kind of really liked Cas, but of course, this was just a one-night stand so he tried to put those thoughts out of his mind.

Dean put his head on Cas’ chest, listening to his heart beat for a couple of minutes. 

Then he heard Cas say quietly, “I really like you, Dean.”

Dean got a lump in his throat. “I really like you too, Cas.”

There was silence for a while, and Dean thought that Cas had fallen asleep.

Then, “What time do you need to be back at the airport?’

“Nine. I need to be back at nine.”

Cas reached over and grabbed the clock, and brought it up to his face.

“I’ll set the alarm for… what? Six?”

Dean nodded against Cas’ chest and then Cas put the clock back. He put an arm around Dean. They laid there not talking for a while again, then…

“Do you want to fuck me?’

Dean was shocked. But who was he up pass up a chance like that?

“If you offering… I really would.”

That exchange led to round number two. Dean couldn’t decided which was better. He was pretty well pleased with both.

There was a round number three, with Cas topping again. It was getting ever closer to six. 

When the alarm went off, they both jumped. They had gotten maybe a total of a half an hour’s sleep. Dean groaned and got up, asking where the bathroom was. While he was in there, taking a quick shower, Cas made coffee.

In the car, at the airport, Cas asked for Dean’s phone, which Dean happily gave him. Cas put his number in, and then called his own phone. He handed it back to Dean with a smile.

“I’d like us to keep in touch. Do you have another layover here on your way back?”

Dean nodded. “I’ll text you the info.”

They kissed, and Dean got out of the car and walked inside the airport. He turned and watched Cas drive away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean arrived safely and Sam met him. They hugged and went to get Dean’s luggage. 

“How was your flight? You had a hell of a layover in Denver.”

Dean just smiled. “Yeah, but it was okay.

He texted Cas to let him know he’s landed. Cas texted back a big smiley face and a heart.

That made Dean’s stomach flip.

Sam and he sat all afternoon, discussing what was happening in their lives. Dean thought about telling Sam about Cas, but then he figured it was just a one time deal, so why bother.

The next day was Sam’s graduation. Dean was sitting there, bored out of his mind, when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Cas. His mouth dropped open when he looked at the attached photo. It was of Cas’ erect cock, and the text just said, ‘ was thinking about you.’ Dean quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen it. Then he texted back, ‘You sure know how to liven up my day. I’m bored out of my mind with all the speeches.’

Cas texted back, ‘any chance you can get a longer layover here on your way back?’

Dean smiled. ‘I’m gonna try. I’ll let you know.’

 

Dean had five more days off from work. He started thinking about Cas, and that invitation. He told Sammy that he needed to get back, there was a problem at the garage. He rescheduled his flight, then texted Cas.

 

**I can get three days to stay with you, if that’s okay. I kinda want to see you again. Let me                                 know.**

 

Cas texted him back, saying that was perfect and just let him know when to pick him up at the airport. He would get time off from his job so they could spend all the time together.

Dean was ecstatic. He told Sammy goodbye and got on a plane to Denver.

Cas was waiting for him when he got into the terminal. He grabbed Dean and kissed him. Dean was smiling like a fool. They got Dean’s bags and walked to Cas’ car. Cas leaned over and kissed him lightly. He broke away and started the car, saying in a growl, “Can’t wait to get you home.”

The drive seemed to Dean to take forever, but in reality, it was just about fifteen minutes. They got out, Dean grabbed his bag and they went inside.

Once inside, Dean dropped his bag and grabbed Cas. He pulled Cas to him by his shirt and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Cas wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other slipped around Dean’s waist, pulling them even closer. Dean was getting hard already and Cas could feel it. He ground his hips against Dean’s throbbing cock and Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled away and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him into the bedroom. Again, clothes flew everywhere and they fell on the bed naked.

Cas was all over Dean, even more so than the first time. He had Dean completely destroyed before he ever got the condom on. He told Dean to get on his hands and knees and Dean happily flipped over. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and shoved in. Dean thought he was going to cum on the spot, but fought it back. He really didn’t want this to be over before it even got going. 

Cas was thrusting in and out of Dean, taking his cock all the way out every time. “I just love watching you open up for me, Dean.” Cas’ voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine when he growled like that. 

Finally Cas just fucked him, thrusting in and out hard but just the way Dean liked it. Dean was moaning and just listening to the filthy things Cas was saying to him. That guy could really talk dirty and Dean loved it. He needed to step up his game.

When Cas told him to cum, Dean did like on command. He’d never cum just because someone told him to before, but he never gave it a second’s thought this time. Cas thrust into him and came with a loud groan. He fell onto Dean’s back, and Dean collapsed under him, but Cas’ cock stayed inside him. Cas just left it there until it got too soft and slid out. He ditched the condom, then rolled over next to Dean.

“Jesus, Dean, the things I want to do to you… I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I took you to the airport.”

Dean turned his head to look at Cas, and smiled. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either. I got hard at Sam’s graduation ceremony because you sent that dick pic.”

Cas kissed him. “That was the intended response.”

They slept wrapped in each other’s arms. Dean slept better than he had in years. When he woke up in the morning, Cas was not there, but he could smell something wonderful. He laid there on his back, his arms behind his head and thought about everything. He wasn’t normally a cuddler, hell, he usually didn’t even spent the entire night with someone. But for some reason, this just felt… well,  _ right _ . He was sort of worried about how much he liked Cas. After all, he lived in Lawrence, Kansas and Cas lived in Denver. It wasn’t like this was actually going anywhere. Was it?

Dean got up went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went in search of the kitchen. When he walked in, Cas was fixing what smelled like a fantastic breakfast. He was shaking his hips to a song, something by Hozier, and singing into the spatula.

“Hey, .Cas, something smells great.”

Cas turned and grinned at him. “‘Morning, beautiful. Just some breakfast. There’s coffee.” Cas pointed with his spatula. Dean walked over and grabbed a mug and poured himself some. He sat down at the table. 

“It’ll be ready in a second.”

When Cas brought him his plate, he leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean leaned into it, loving the feel of Cas’ lips against his and the taste of him. Then Cas got his own plate and they ate. They chatted about trivial things. Dean moaned over his food. “Man, this is amazing. You are one terrific cook.”

Cas’ eyes got feral. “If you keep moaning like that, I’m going to bend you over this table.”

Dean grinned. “Just let me finish eating first.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were absolutely magical for both of them. They took turns making love to each other, and that was mind-blowing. The sex was nothing short of amazing for Dean. At night they cuddled, and slept wrapped in each other’s arms. During the days, between sex romps that included every room in Cas’ place, they talked about everything. Dean opened up more than he ever had with anyone.

But then, the last day came, inevitably. Dean woke up sad. He heard Cas in the kitchen, making breakfast just like he had every other day, but this time, it hurt Dean’s heart to hear it. He really didn’t want to leave. But of course, he had to. He had a job, responsibilites, friends and an apartment lease in Kansas. 

He sighed and got up. He did his usual routine in the bathroom, then went to the kitchen. 

“Morning, sunshine.”

Cas turned and walked to him, grabbing him and kissing him, then got him a cup of coffee. Cas seemed to be okay, and that just made Dean sadder.

Dean’s plane was leaving at six. He finished breakfast and went to pack. Cas followed him into the bedroom.

“Do you have to do that now?’

Dean turned and looked at him. “I like to be ready. Just a quirk.”

Cas sat on the edge of the unmade bed. They hadn’t bothered to make it since Dean got there. Cas fiddled with a corner of the sheet.

Finally, “I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

Dean sighed. “Me too, but I do.”

Cas patted the bed beside him. “Come here, sit by me.” Dean did.

Cas looked at his hands. Finally he looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“I think I’m in love with you, Dean.”

Dean looked away. “I think I love you too, Cas. But I’ve got responsibilities. I have to go home.”

Cas just pulled him close and kissed him. “I know.”

 

Dean felt like crying when the plane took off. He had kissed Cas goodbye, possibly forever, and now he was going back to his life. His job, his friends, his  _ responsibilities _ . It seemed empty.

He got home, got his mail from Mrs. Holmes next door, sniffed in the fridge, and unpacked. He washed clothes and got ready for bed. He couldn’t sleep at all, missing Cas’ warm body wrapped around his.

The next day at work, everyone welcomed him back and asked about his trip. He didn’t tell anyone about Cas, just wanting to keep him all for himself. When his phone chimed, it said there was a message from Cas. He went to the bathroom to look at it.

Cas asked him if he had Skype. Told him he would be on at eight that night and he wanted to talk. Dean smiled and texted back that he’d be there. He had used Skype a few times to talk to Sam.

It became their nightly ritual. They would talk and laugh and Dean lived for it. Then of course, things got sexual. They would jack off together, each watching the other with big eyes. It wasn’t much, but it was better than never seeing Cas at all.

After a couple of weeks, Dean came home to find a box from Cas. He opened it, and inside was a kind of a big dildo. There was a note: ‘ _ If you’re okay with it, I’d love to see you use this on yourself tonight’. _

That night, Dean got everything ready ahead of time. He had lube and a damp cloth and towels. He signed on and waited for Cas, feeling very excited and somewhat anxious. He’d never used a dildo before, but if Cas wanted to see him, then by god, Dean was going to give it a try.

Cas came on. Dean held up the dildo and told Cas he’d gotten it. Cas grinned. “And are you willing?’

Dean laughed. “Anything for you, babe.”

Dean lay on his back, with his legs spread in front of the laptop. Cas was looking at him like he’d hung the moon. Dean got his fingers lubed up and started to open himself up. Cas watched intently, lightly running his hands over his cock. When Dean thought he was open enough, he grabbed the dildo. He lubed it up, then smiled at Cas and said, “Here goes nothing.”

Dean slowly inserted it. It really felt good. Not as good as Cas, but good enough. He slid it in further and moaned. Cas’ hand got tighter and faster on his cock.

Dean began to fuck himself, and groaned. He grabbed his cock with his free hand and began to fist it tightly. He had two pillows under his head so he could watch Cas watching him. Cas’ pupils were completely blown at the sight. Dean was close.

“I’m so close, Cas… come with me?”

Cas nodded. Dean jammed the dildo in and felt his balls tighten. He couldn’t keep his eyes open but he struggled to. Cas was glassy-eyed, and then Dean came hard. He opened his eyes to see Cas cum as well. They moaned in unison, and then got quiet.

When Dean came back to himself, Cas was sitting there, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Dean smiled and grabbed the damp cloth, wiping himself off.

“Cas, are you okay, babe?’

Cas just nodded. “That was amazing, Dean, but I have such dildo envy right now, it’s not funny.”

Dean laughed, but felt sort of sad anyway.

 

They continued to Skype every night. Dean didn’t always use his dildo, just when Cas requested it. Dean was feeling more and more separated from his friends, he never went out with them anymore. He just lived from Skype to Skype. It was getting frustrating for both of them.

Then came the night when Cas told him that he needed to quit. “I’ve got to reconnect with people, Dean. I’ve got to find someone who is here for me, in the flesh. I’m sorry but this is just driving me crazy and it’s too hard. I’m sorry.”

Dean felt like his world crashed down around him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was trying to pull himself out of his funk. He tried not to think about Cas with someone else, hell, he tried not to think of Cas at all. He wasn’t very successful.

Sitting in the bar with Benny, he sighed. 

“What’s the matter with you lately, brotha?”

Dean sighed again. “It’s nothing, Benny, really.”

Benny frowned. “It’s something. You’ve been moping for weeks. Boyfriend trouble?’

Dean just took a long swig of his beer. “Something like that.”

Benny shook his head. “Whoever had got you in this twist, you need to be with. I’ve known you for years, and I’ve never seen you like this, not over anyone. You’re in love, brotha, and you need to go fight for that guy.”

Dean sat and thought for a few minutes. Then he smiled, leaned over the table, grabbing Benny’s face in his hands, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. “You are so right! Thank you. When you go into the shop tomorrow, tell them I quit!” 

He jumped up and left, leaving behind a very confused and blushing Benny.

 

The next day, he had done everything he could think of. He left his keys with the neighbor, telling her that Benny would be by to put his stuff in storage on the weekend. He canceled the newspaper, talked to his landlord, cleaned the place, threw out food… packed. He put his suitcases in the trunk of Baby, and took off.

About ten hours later, he was sitting in front of Cas’ place.He ran his hand through his hair, and sat nervously getting up his courage. Finally he got out and walked to the door.

He knocked, and waited, Then the door was opened by a man Dean didn’t know.

“Can I help you?”

Dean felt the knot growing in his stomach. He just said through gritted teeth, “I’d like to talk to Cas.”

The guy turned around and yelled, “Cas, someone here to see you.”

Dean looked past the guy and saw Cas come out from the back wearing sleep pants and a T shirt. His heart sank. Cas walked to the door and the guy stepped back.

Cas’ mouth fell open. “Dean?”

Dean looked at Cas and then he just began to speak. “Cas, I love you. I can’t live without you. I left everything behind to be with you. Please, whoever this guy is, just tell him to leave and give me a chance. Unless it’s too late…” His throat caught.

The guy said, “This is Dean?  _ Your _ Dean?’

Cas looked back and forth between Dean and the guy, then he just grinned.

“Dean, this is my brother, Michael. He’s just been visiting from Chicago.”

Dean blinked. “Your brother? He isn’t your….”

Both Cas and Michael laughed. “Nope, I’m his older brother, and you are the infamous Dean.”

Cas stood aside and Dean walked in. “Infamous? I don’t think so.”

Michael smiled and hold out his hand. “You’re all he ever talks about.”

Cas blushed. “Well, not  _ all  _ I ever talk about.”

Dean shook Michael’s hand. Michael turned to Cas. “I think I’ll be getting back to my hotel. You two have a lot to talk about.”

When they were finally alone, Cas sat next to Dean on the couch. “Did you mean it? I mean about leaving everything behind?’

Dean grinned. “Yep. I’m moving here. I can’t live another day without you.”

Cas kissed him. When they broke apart, Cas asked, “Are you moving in with me?’

Dean nodded. “That was my plan. Unless…”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips, silencing him. “It’s the only thing I want.”

 

**Two years later**

 

Dean was running late. He hurried to the restaurant, knowing that Cas was waiting. When he finally rushed in, he saw Cas straight away. 

“I am so sorry I’m late! There was a problem at the shop.” He leaned down and kissed Cas, then sat down. There was a beer waiting for him and he took a grateful sip.

“It’s okay. I knew you wouldn’t stand me up.” Cas smiled indulgently at him.

“On our first anniversary? I’d have to be crazy or suicidal to stand up my handsome husband.”

Cas smiled at him, and again, to Dean, it lit up the entire room.

“I have news,” Cas said and took a sip of his wine.

“Okay, shoot.”

“We got approved for the adoption today.”

Dean felt a lump in his throat that made it difficult to say anything. He gulped and whispered, “Oh my god, Cas. That is… it’s amazing.”

Cas just nodded. “It’s perfect.”

And their life was …. pefect.

 


End file.
